


To Kiss a Prince (An Estel/Legolas Yule Fiction)

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Romance, There is no sex, just a very innocent kiss between 11-year-old Estel and Prince Legolas., this is Slash m/m. Although this is slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Yule time in Imladris and a young pre-adolescent Estel has a plan to make his “secret love” Legolas fall in love with him.  The Mirkwood Prince arrived less than a week ago (just before the harsh winter weather set in between Mirkwood and there) for the celebration; and the young adan had just discovered an obscure prophecy in his ada Elrond’s book of Yule lore that will do the trick. Will his eagerness to put his plan into action ruin the celebration for all concerned—especially for himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Disclaimer: Characters that you recognize are the domain of J. R. R. Tolkien and his estate and possibly others who are authorized to use them for profit (which does not include me). I am making no money from this and no infringement is intended. Any other characters that may appear are of my design and clearly pale in comparison although these characters may have the names of other Tolkien characters from the Appendences or from other Tolkien works. 

Warning: this is Slash m/m. Although this is slash, there is no sex, just a very innocent kiss between 11-year-old Estel and Prince Legolas.

**Again, this is a slash story; if you don't like or approve of these type stories, please do not read it. This is a simple work of fiction and is not meant to make you think, nor is it trying to be a great piece of literature. It is simply something I wanted to write and share; if you don't like it, you are welcomed to give constructive criticism, but would appreciate it if people refrain from flaming (they serve no purpose except to be mean and juvenile). **

Thoughts are in _Italics_

This is a very sweet fiction inspired by Ak-Stinger's portrait of a young 10-year-old Aragorn (Estel) in _What is Meant to Be_ as he appears after he meets Legolas for the first time in Rivendell and falls in love with the Prince. Although this is inspired by that work, this story is totally mine and is not meant to suggest that this happened as a part of her very lovely fiction. _What is Meant to Be_ and the entire series can be found at [www.fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/)

Rated: G

Chapter One

"The Perfect One"

Estel loved Yule. This has always been true since he was old enough to enjoy such celebrations. Of course, the fact that Yule was a time when a certain "Young One" (one of many endearments his Ada uses to refer to him) received an over-abundance of gifts that he couldn't possibly use, may be at the very heart of his fondness for the holiday. But all of this is a discussion best left for another time because Estel was in heaven. The Prince of his dreams was there in The Last Homely House. They met for the first time that year in the Spring and from the moment Estel laid his eyes upon Legolas of Mirkwood, he became enamored of him and fell hopelessly in love!

_This is it_ , he thought; _Legolas is sure to fall in love with me, now!_ _Ada_ _'s book on the history and traditions of Yule contained the perfect solution. According to legend, any young male or female who kisses their first true love under a perfect bough of mistletoe on the stroke of_ _midnight_ _, the first morning of Yule, will capture that love's heart for all time! Just imagine!_ Estel had been studying in the library (looking for information for a reading on the true history of the season that he intended to recite during the concert being performed in The Hall of Fire after dinner the first night of Yule) when he ran across this piece of lore. Anyone who knew the eleven-year-old, would tell you that this was atypical behavior for the child—studying in Lord Elrond's library (or any library) without being told to or threatened; volunteering to perform before a group or crowd without being told to or threatened; taking a bath every morning without being told to or threatened (yes, that, too!). Yes, the young Heir to the Throne of Gondor was acting completely out of character. His family and friends would normally be shocked at all of this, but they all were quite aware that Estel had a very large crush on the youngest Son of Thranduil and that he was more than likely trying to impress their distinguished guest. 

Of course, all he had to do, now, was to find the perfect bough of mistletoe. He had planned it all, once he found the lore, or so he thought. He hadn't quite figured out how he was going to be in the same spot as the blond wood-elf at the first stroke of midnight tonight. He was usually in bed no later than eight in the evenings on normal days and he has never been allowed to stay up past ten on special days. His Adar Elrond would never allow him to be out of bed that late—or early—but he'll work that out later. _Maybe I'll sneak into Legolas' room, kiss him quick and then leave_. He knew that all this will be moot if he didn't find it first. _Now I may not have enough time to search and it's all because of my big sister who has nearly spoiled it all! Arwen! Couldn't you have waited a couple of hours to have a final fitting for my new outfit for the special Yule dinner tomorrow? And why do I need a new tunic, leggings_ and _new under-things (s'not like anyone but me will see these, after all!), anyway?_ The fact that he specifically asked his sister Arwen to make him a new "grown-up-looking" set of clothes for Yule (translation to make me look handsome so the beautiful Legolas will like me) was conveniently forgotten in his haste to further the course of true love.

Estel's internal conversation was keeping time with his flight from the Last Homely House to the large grove of oak trees beyond Lord Elrond's private garden. These trees were the largest, tallest and oldest in Rivendell— _everyone knew that mistletoe liked old, tall, large oak trees! This is where I'll find the "perfect one" to win_ my _"Perfect One!"_ He just had to do it all in less than three hours, for he had to get back, put the mistletoe in water, finish the fittings, take a hot bath, comb his hair, find the perfect outfit, and brush his teeth all before it's time for dinner. _I will never forgive Arwen for wasting so much of my time (she had better have some grand presents for me for Yule)!_ Being in love made the boy reckless for he knows that he wouldn't dare say or think any such thoughts about or to Arwen, normally. She was more mother than sister to him and she was not above sanctioning him for being disrespectful to her or any adult. He even forgot the fact that the Evenstar could practically read his mind. Love was definitely making him reckless—in a way more dangerous than this. 

No one saw the mortal leave his warm home, for if they had, someone would have insisted that he put on his winter coat, scarf, gloves and boots. If Estel had been an elf like his father and siblings, this would have been of little concern. But what the boy didn't know (or notice) was that snow clouds had moved in within the last hour and the unseasonably warm weather experienced in the Elven realm up until now was soon to be over, due to the rapidly dropping temperatures accompanying the rapidly developing snow clouds; and as a mortal, he had no natural resistance the frigid temperatures in the mountains and his inadequate clothing would not be enough to keep him safe.

**** 

Estel completely ignored his body's reaction to the cold, as well as his common sense, as he climbed down from the third oak tree he had been exploring. For the last ninety minutes, he has been looking over and over mistletoe sprigs, bundles and boughs and none were good enough. He only had about and hour and fifteen minutes left to search before he had to get back home to get ready for dinner. And it would take another twenty minutes to walk the distance. _Who knew this would be so hard? If I don't find the perfect bough, I'll have to wait for another Yule, and who knows when, or if, I'll ever have another chance to spend one with my love—it could take years and years. Ai, Elbereth, please help me!_ Estel vision started to blur as he felt tears spring to his eyes. _Don't start crying like the baby Elrohir accuses you of being! Legolas deserves an adult, so start acting like one._ He wiped his eyes and wiped his nose on his sleeve (he could see his Adar's disapproval in his mind's eye) and looked up to the sky to judge how much time he had left to find it and then... _There! There it is! It's not in an oak, but that big elm tree over by that brook._

Estel couldn't believe his eyes or his good fortune; then he smiled a truly beatific smile that lit up his face (he truly was a handsome young man). Elbereth heard him and answered his plea. _Oh, thank you!_ He practically flew up the big ancient umbrella-shaped tree and his brothers, father and the Mirkwood Prince would all have been proud to see him climb like a true elf, but none would have allowed him to linger out in the cold like this. As he moved closer and closer to the prized bunch of mistletoe, his limbs, and especially his fingers and hands, started getting numb. _I almost have you, my perfect one_ , he spoke to the large bundle in front of him (and to his Perfect blond Prince). Elrond's youngest very carefully cut the bough of greenery and white berries from the limb of the elm with the Elven dagger Elladan gave him for his last birthday and he slowly began to make his descent until he encountered a problem. How was he going to climb down and keep the mistletoe safe at the same time? "Estel, you idiot! You forgot to bring a basket to place it in!" He always brought along a basket with him when he went out searching for herbs and plants with his father, but he didn't even think of grabbing one in his haste to complete his mission.

"I'll just have to hold it in my teeth while I climb down. That's the best way," the boy concluded as he smiled to the mistletoe in his hand. His conclusion or solution was flawed, probably due to the cold. You see, the snow had started falling about ten minutes before the young adan had reached his goal. He was freezing and hungry and his head had started hurting. _My stomach is not feeling too good—I shouldn't have eaten my lunch so fast_ (he had to finish his paper for the reading). The queasiness that he was experiencing wasn't from his half-chewed food, but was from the small amounts of toxin from the stem of mistletoe he was ingesting. His compromised condition and his single-mindedness caused him to forget his ada's lessons on which plants were safe and which were dangerous—and mistletoe fell into the latter category. His ada told him that mistletoe was used to treat all manner of injuries and ailments, but he warned Estel not to consume the berries or the sap for mistletoe was very harmful to children, especially mortal ones. The dark-haired boy was about eight-feet off the ground when his vision blurred and he was struck with bout of vertigo. As he felt himself begin to lose his grip on the branch he was holding onto, he reached for the precious piece of evergreen to keep it from becoming damaged; that he was placing his life in further danger by not trying to hold onto the branch instead, never occurred to the young love-struck boy. The last rational thought that he had as he hit the ground hard was that he had saved it— _it's still flawless and beautiful just like my Legolas._

TBC

AN: The legend or prophecy mentioned in this fiction is totally made up; I simply enhanced what is already known about the traditions of kissing beneath mistletoe. Also, my research into the potential of mistletoe to be dangerous is pretty much correct where it concerns children (although there isn't much sap in the stems which are very woody). Although mistletoe was thought to be poisonous in the past, but it is and has been used to treat various ailments from high blood pressure, hardening of the arteries to its possible treatment for cancer. American versions of mistletoe is said to be more harmful than the European varieties, but it serves my purposes to attribute all of this to Middle-earth mistletoe in Estel's case.


	2. The Path of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Yule time in Imladris and a young pre-adolescent Estel has a plan to make his secret love Legolas fall in love with him. The Mirkwood Prince arrived less than a week ago (just before the harsh winter weather set in between Mirkwood and there) for the celebration; and the young adan had just discovered an obscure prophecy in his ada Elronds book of Yule lore that will do the trick. Will his eagerness to put his plan into action ruin the celebration for all concernedespecially for himself?

Disclaimers and Warnings: See Chapter One 

Thoughts are in _Italics_

R: G

Chapter Two

"The Path of True Love" 

Arwen was slowly losing her patience. Only one person possessed the ability to make her do so and that person was Estel, her human brother. Not even her older siblings, the Twins could do that—even with their juvenile antics and bickering. They, she learned to ignore for her sanity's sake centuries ago; but the young mortal she was helping to raise, was a whole other matter. Arwen Undómiel was a patient sister and she prided herself on this trait inherited from her unflappable Adar, Lord Elrond. But as a parent (she often saw herself that way), her patience often deserted her. Estel said that he had to complete one final task for his surprise for the Yule celebration and had promised to return to her parlor where she and two seamstresses were making the final alterations on his new clothes. He said that it would take three hours at the very most; while the child was not in the habit of lying to her, he tended to underestimate the amount of time his tasks would take or, more often than not, he often got distracted and forgot where he was supposed to be at any given time. Arwen deduced that since Legolas was visiting the Last Homely House, Estel's tardiness was probably due to the latter. She was totally enchanted by the idea of the young mortal experiencing his first crush, but she didn't have all day to wait for Estel to remember his promise. 

Arwen closed the door to her father's library. _He's not in there, not that I actually expected to find him inside still_. She smiled briefly when she remembered leafing through his composition. His handwriting had improved greatly in the last few months— _it could have been a bit neater, but he is trying hard._ She smirked as she realized his motivation. _Valar forbid that Legolas should see his writing and think his penmanship childish or sloppy!_ There was nothing wrong with the work itself. The composition, the spelling and his use of correct Elvish were very impressive. Estel is truly a bright child and he is already showing the leadership skills he'll need later in life to fulfill his destiny. A wave of sadness and fear assailed her at that last thought; she didn't want _her ion_ facing the danger that he will have to face to achieve that future goal and she quickly brushed those feelings aside and continued her search. As she neared the Hall of Fire where a multitude of elves were putting the final touches to the Yule-tide decorations, she heard the distinctive voices of the twins Elladan and Elrohir and Legolas' deep, musical laughter floating down the hallway to meet her. 

"At last! Estel Elrondion, you are going to rue the day you kept me waiting!" The Evenstar had an enjoyable time imagining the many chores that the boy was going to spend the next several weeks completing (after Yule, of course). _I think I'll ask Erestor to assign some for him as well_. _That will be for wasting precious time._ She had suggested new clothes for the favored holiday a month ago, but Estel stated he didn't need any more clothes that he would have to keep neat and clean. So, to avoid an argument, she resigned herself to the task of going through the boy's entire wardrobe to find something suitable and she had done just that. Then, a messenger from the former Greenwood the Great arrived with a letter from Legolas Thranduilion announcing that he would be attending the Yule festivities at the House of Elrond this year. When she showed the young adan the outfits that she had chosen for him to wear, the look on the boy's face was perfectly scandalized. "I can't wear these old things; Legolas will think I'm a baby!" He practically shrieked. In the very next breath, he smiled that special smile he knew that she alone fell for every time and asked her, "Can't you make me one that will make me look grown-up, _please_? Legolas likes green—thanks, Arwen!" and out, he ran after giving her a big peck on the cheek without waiting for her reply (he knew that she would). This turnabout left her and the other two she-elves less than a week to get clothes finished, which was not too difficult for the three of them, normally, but Estel kept changing his mind about the material ("Legolas would never wear something like that! Thanks, Arwen!"). _Now, you will find that I'm not to be trifled with, young man_!

As she stepped into the Hall of Fire, her revenge-inspired glee fled, for Estel was not in here mooning over Thranduil's son. "Have either of you seen Estel in the last three hours? I can't find him anywhere," the Lady inquired of her brothers and their guest.

"No, we haven't seen the little pest since the lunch hour, which I'm heartily grateful for," Elrohir quipped.

"He's not a pest, 'Ro; he is very sweet, attentive and courteous," Legolas defended.

"What you call 'attentive,' I call pest-like—don't you agree, 'Dan?" he asked his twin.

"Definitely, pest-like!" Elladan offered helpfully.

Arwen laughed, "Legolas is correct, he _is_ very sweet, but he's not very attentive to his duties. We were supposed finish his clothing for the celebrations tomorrow and he is nowhere that I can locate him."

"Did he say where he was going?" Legolas inquired.

"Not specifically; he said that he had to finish his surprise for tomorrow. I found his composition in the library and it was mostly completed, but it seemed obvious to me that he hadn't been there in quite some time. Perhaps, I should return there to see if he left a note." She suddenly felt an ill omen assail her senses.

The Twins dropped their playfulness to adopt a more serious attitude in lieu of their sister's serious change of mood. Arwen was nearly as attuned to Estel as Lord Elrond was to all his children. They, along with the Mirkwood Prince, offered to accompany her. In the library, they all set about looking through the human boy's notes and outlines as well as the many books he was using for his research. "This is well-thought-out," Legolas observed, impressed. "Estel is obviously intelligent as I've always known, but this shows above-average insightfulness and sensitivity for one so young."

Twin sets of identical eyes rolled comically at the very same instance and Elladan mused, "It seems our little brother is not the only one smitten!"

Before, the other one could offer agreement to this statement, Arwen made a discovery, "Look at what this says. Estel has book-marked this page in this book of Yule lore and scribbled a paragraph on a piece of scrap parchment."

Legolas and the two elder sons of Elrond stood at her shoulder as she read what was there, "'The magic of Yule is the time of pure and true newborn love. To gain the heart of _your_ heart's first love, one must, with a pure intent, kiss the chosen one beneath a perfect bough of mistletoe at the first stroke of midnight on the first morn of Yule; you both will then love each other for all time.' He has the words 'kiss,' 'perfect bough' and 'for all time' underscored twice. I think he has gone in search of mistletoe for you, Legolas," Arwen said, amused. Legolas' cerulean blue eyes twinkled merrily as he blushed in response.

"If all he wanted was mistletoe, he had only to join us in the Hall of Fire; there's more than enough lying about," Elladan pointed out. 

"I think this is why he may have chosen not to—he, also, marked this section of Ada's journal on trees and shrubs: 'larger growths of mistletoe, with the signature white blooms and berries, tend to be found on the older and well-established trees such as the mighty oak.' Here is an illustration as well. Wouldn't you say that this image fits the criteria for 'perfect bough'?" The three other young elves nodded in the affirmative to Elrohir's query as they looked over the sketch.

Just then, the Lord of Imladris walked into his private library intending to complete some minor, but important last minute business waiting for him in his study beyond. He was more than a little surprised to see most of his children (Legolas included, for the Lord loved him as a father would) in the library thumbing through his books.

"This is indeed a surprise to find you young ones here among these scrolls and tomes when there is much merriment in other parts of the house."

The four 'young ones' were so preoccupied with their recent discovery, that they failed to notice the Elda enter the room, thereby startling them out of a century's growth each.

"Ada...Lord Elrond," all almost shrieked into the cavernous room as they all swirled to face the new occupant. 

Elrond was more than amused and his trademark gentle smile was on display as he brushed the new fallen snow from his robes and hair. Shaking his head in fondness, he asked of them, "Please, tell you did not let Estel charm you four into finishing _his_ special presentation?" 

"No, Ada, we didn't. He has been wor..." Arwen didn't finish her statement as her father's action of a moment ago registered with her. "It is snowing." It was a statement and the simplicity of it was also devastating as she, the Prince and her brothers all came to the same realization, simultaneously—Estel was out in the cold forest in what was obviously a heavy snowfall.

The Lord of Rivendell, ever attuned to his children's moods, became alarmed as well, "What has happened?"

"Estel is missing; he is not where is supposed to be nor is he where would normally be—namely haunting Legolas' steps," Elrohir pointed out in a nervous jest that did nothing to mask his rising panic. "We think that we know where he has gone, however."

Smile now gone, Elrond quietly commanded, "Tell me everything." 

TBC


	3. The Princes Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Yule time in Imladris and a young pre-adolescent Estel has a plan to make his secret love Legolas fall in love with him. The Mirkwood Prince arrived less than a week ago (just before the harsh winter weather set in between Mirkwood and there) for the celebration; and the young adan had just discovered an obscure prophecy in his ada Elronds book of Yule lore that will do the trick. Will his eagerness to put his plan into action ruin the celebration for all concernedespecially for himself?

Disclaimers and Warnings: See Chapter One 

R: G

Thoughts are in _Italics_

This is a very sweet fiction inspired by Ak-Stinger's portrait of a young 10-year-old Aragorn (Estel) in _What is Meant to Be_ as he appears after he meets Legolas for the first time in Rivendell and falls in love with the Prince. Although this is inspired by that work, this story is totally mine and is not meant to suggest that this happened as a part of her very lovely fiction. _What is Meant to Be_ and the entire series can be found at www.fanfiction.net

Chapter Three

"The Prince's Kiss"

The festive mood and great holiday cheer that all of Imladris had been enjoying quickly evaporated the moment the Lord Elrond informed everyone that their human ward was missing. Several elves had been dispersed to search all buildings thoroughly, keeping in mind a child's potential for finding small places in which to hide. The remaining citizens, family and friends formed search groups to look for the cherished young boy. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor and the Lord himself each led a group, being that they, above all, knew the child best. Legolas didn't know his dear admirer as well as the others, so he felt that he be only one of many searching.

This may also have been because of the tremendous guilt that he was feeling. _This is all my fault; while I haven't actively encouraged Estel's infatuation, I never tried to discourage it, either. I found it very flattering to have his innocent affections showered upon me. Ai! If he is hurt or dies because of this, I will never forgive myself and my grief will know no limits_.

Legolas joined Lord Elrond's group and they immediately searched the areas that ada and ion foraged regularly for herbs and medicinal roots, concentrating on the ancient groves the Noldor elf taught Estel about. As time pressed on and concern and fear mounted, Legolas' guilt rose exponentially at the same time. His emotions were getting the better of him which began to interfere with his natural Elven senses. _You must get control of yourself! You will be of no help to Estel if you do not. He needs your help_. He felt himself calm a bit then and concentrated on this most important task. _I_ will _find you, sweet one, I promise; I will not leave you to perish_. 

****** 

The ancient, gentle elm that was home to that perfect bough of mistletoe had watched in concern as the young mortal child lost his balance and fell. It knew very little of mankind and the world outside of the Elven realm of Rivendell; but this old one knew of this boy, having seen him many times in the company of the forest's Elven caretaker. He knew of the Lord's love and affection for the adan. So, it was a very easy decision to try and protect the child as best as he could until someone came to rescue him.

As the human fell, the elm used his branches to try and gently break the fall, which minimized the impact. He felt that he now knew why the weather had been unseasonably warm; _it must_ _have been to preserve some of my leaves. I'll simply shower you with them and some old limbs to shield you from the accumulating snow, little one. The caregiver is ever concerned that you stay safe._

Estel's exposure to the snow was truly minimized due to the blanket of leaves and foliage and was protected from the wind, also. The elm did what it could, but Elrond's youngest was still in danger because time was the enemy and he has been out in the cold weather too long, already. Underneath the protective bower and snow, Estel was unconscious. He didn't suffer internal injuries to any of his organs, but he did have two fractured ribs, a sprained left leg and a concussion. The gentle elm asked the other trees to help. So they began shedding leaves and non-essential branches and limbs to help the boy survive and to leave a visible trail that his family could spy to find their way to him.

The oldest residents of the forest could talk to each other and they reminded themselves that there was a wood-elf visiting—Prince Legolas whom they knew well and who had spent many days and nights speaking and communing with them on his many visits during the past centuries. _Come here...come this way...time is drawing short!_

******

Legolas' despair was mounting again, so he was only vaguely aware of the tree voices around him. He began shaking and tears streamed down his lovely face. Lord Elrond was just ahead of him, but the Prince's weeping caught his attention.

"Legolas, what is it? What do you see?" He asked anxiously.

"I...I'm not seeing anything...I'm so sorry!"

The Noldor elf knew that this was more than a simple apology. "Legolas, please don't—there isn't any time for this."

"But this my fault...I'm the reason he is out here. Please forgive me...I will do anything," he cried.

Taking hold of the younger elf's shoulders, the Lord gently shook him, not unkindly, and spoke, "There will be a later time for recriminations, Little One, but this is not that time. No one blames you, least of all, me. No one foresaw this, no one...not even his...ada..." His voice trailed off and Legolas knew that he (himself) was not the only one feeling guilt that evening (for night had fallen).

"You are right, my Lord; this is no one's fault." He said with a smile. Then the Prince heard them. "Listen!"

"What is it," Elrond repeated his earlier question.

"The trees are talking...they have been for sometime, only I was too distraught to hear them properly. There, my Lord; do you see?" Legolas pointed out dark spots along the trail through the grove. It had been snowing steadily, but there were leaves and branches lying in a neat line, pointing towards some old oak trees.

"They are saying ' _Come here...come this way...time is drawing short! The boy needs you...hurry'_ "

Lord Elrond gave the pre-arranged signal—a sharp whistle—and several nearby elves rushed to his side. "Follow Prince Legolas and go carefully, but quickly. My child needs us now!"

Following the clearly marked trail, the fiercely glowing elves, aided by lanterns, pursued their swift-footed Mirkwood visitor. Before long, they arrived to where the child was. At first, the Lord of Imladris was shocked and dismayed to see Legolas kneeling over what looked eerily like a grave mound; but then, he understood. The trees, especially this great elm, had formed a protective shield for Estel.

Falling to his knees, he began aiding the blond Sindarin in carefully removing the snow and vegetation. "They say that he fell and is likely hurt, but hopefully not too much so. The old elm tried to break his fall to keep him from dying, but the snow has been steadily falling and has not been helpful to their efforts." Legolas said, voice slightly elevated to be heard above the wind and snow.

"Bring forth the blankets, Aredhel, quickly." Elrond ordered an Imladrian guard. As he wrapped his son carefully (Legolas had swiftly uncovered him), Estel moaned in pain. "Thank the Valar, he lives," Elrond said with heartfelt joy.

He and Legolas looked at each other with bittersweet smiles on their faces. As the Lord quickly examined the 11-year-old for open wounds, they spied a bunch of mistletoe being cradled protectively against his chest. Legolas gently removed the bundle from the freezing hands and cradled it against his chest in a similar manner adopted by the young human. "You've sacrificed much for this...and me...Estel. I'll keep it safe for you," He whispered in a small ear. He then thanked the kind and wise trees for their help and guardianship over the helpless innocent.

The trip back to The Last Homely House seemed to take forever, but was actually achieved in record time and word spread quickly that their beloved ward had been found alive. In a private room in the Houses of Healing, Lord Elrond and his staff of healers worked in haste, but with great care to determine true extent of his injuries. 

Elrond left Estel's room to inform his other children, Legolas and his close friends Erestor and Glorfindel that they had not found any open wounds or serious internal injuries or frostbite, thank the Valar, but he was concern about his ion's concussion. "Estel is unconscious and has been for a few hours. The longer he stays this way, the chance for brain damage increases. I refuse to accept that this will be his fate. Most of you know of Estel's heritage and how his future is linked to the future of Middle-earth. But more than this, he is my son and your brother and he is loved by all here present. He has enriched our lives and I refuse to let him slip away from us.

"I want each of us to take a turn sitting by his side and talk to him. Tell him how much you love him and ask him to fight to come back to us. Let your hearts speak for you and the words will come. Arwen, please go first—speak as a mother as well as his sister."

"Yes, Ada, I will without delay!" She went in and poured out her love and concern.

Legolas watched in silence as he awaited his turn to talk to Estel. He remembered Lord Elrond's words to him in the woods and continually pushed his guilt to the back of his mind. _I must think of Estel, not my own self-pity_. As he thought of what he would say to the boy, he remembered the reading that Estel had been working on in the library. It would be sometime before his turn would come, so he decided to help his young admirer by finishing his composition for him. It was mostly done, anyway and all it needed was a conclusion. Legolas told the Twins where he was going and left the Houses to complete his plan.

He worked quickly and as he re-read the essay, he again marveled at the intelligence of one so young. "You will make an excellent King someday, my sweet boy. You must recover from this." As he stood up, having finished the paper, he spied Estel's notes on the lore of the mistletoe, again. _This is why you are hurt...because of your wish to make me love you for all time. I want to give you your wish, Estel, but..._ The Prince paused. "Why can't I? I already love you in a special way." He smiled then, thinking of the bough of mistletoe that was so important to his young suitor. _What could it hurt?_

The young Prince grabbed the finished composition and ran back to the Houses of Healing. After stepping into the waiting area outside of Estel's room, he went over to the table in the corner where he placed the mistletoe into crystal bowl filled with water. He smile gently and picked it up. "Legolas?" Glorfindel touched the Prince's shoulder, "Would you like to go next?"

"Yes my Lord, I would. What is the time?" He queried.

"It is nearly midnight."

"Nearly the first morning of Yule. Thank you, my Lord, I'll go in quickly. There's not much time." Legolas moved towards the closed door and, as he went inside, the Lord Glorfindel marveled at blond elf's words, but the Elrondion children and their adar knew exactly what the Prince's words meant.

Legolas placed the mistletoe on the bedside table and gathered Estel's right hand into his and placed his left over both. "Estel, I am here. Your Prince is here with you. I know about the mistletoe, the legend and what you had planned to do with it. I am so flattered and touched that you would think of me. I kept it safe for you and if you truly want to kiss me beneath it on the first stroke of midnight on the first morn of Yule, you must wake up...time is fast approaching!" There was no response from the unconscious youth, so the blond one tried again. "Please, come back to us...to me. You asked me to come visit at Yule time and I told you that I was not sure if I could; but I remembered your sweet pleas and so here I am. Will you awake for me?"

Legolas stood up and as gently as he good, he sat on the bed next to the injured 11-year-old. Leaning down, he placed his head next to Estel's beneath the boy's chin (being mindful of the cracked ribs and sprained arm) and began to softly sing. Estel once told Legolas that he loved hearing the Prince sing and so he sang of their first meeting and he sang of how much Legolas liked and admired him.

Estel's head hurt something awful and he ached all over it seemed, but he was feeling very comforted at the same time. He smelled cream, honey and sweet berries and he could hear the sweetest song. _Legolas, my Perfect One!_ "Legolas, my Perfect One," he croaked aloud this time.

Legolas carefully sat up, but continued to sing softly. A beautiful smile graced the young Prince's face as his friend slowly opened his blue-green eyes. Seeing the smile, Estel answered with one of his own, though it swiftly turned to a grimace as the moving muscles in his face caused his headache to re-assert itself.

"Where am I, your Highness?" He said barely above a whisper.

Legolas heard him and answered, "You are in the Houses of Healing—you gave us all quite a scare. We found you in the woods, injured and half-frozen and we were quite blessed to find you in time. How do you feel?"

"I ache all over," He said and then asked brightly, "You rescued me?"

"I was only one of many—your ada, siblings and the people of Rivendell who love you all helped."

"Do _you_ love me?" he asked shyly.

"I love you, too, mellon-nin," Legolas smiled.

This wasn't quite the endearment he longed for, but it was enough for now.

"I am going to go fetch Lord Elrond to let him know that you are well, but first, there is something I must do." The wood-elf reached over to the bedside table and picked up Estel's prized mistletoe. "You searched high and low for this and it nearly cost you your life."

Estel blushed deeply, "You know? You must think that I'm terribly silly!"

"No, Dear One, I do not. This is the sweetest, loveliest thing anyone has ever done for me. If you still wish to, I'd like my kiss, now. It is nearly the first stroke of midnight." As the chime began, Legolas leaned down to face the young boy (whose eyes were large as saucers) and gently placed the-sweetest-kiss-in-the-history-of-kisses upon the lips of the Heir to the Throne of Gondor.

In the short time that the kiss lasted, Legolas experienced the strangest series of visions: One was of him and a very handsome young man kissing beneath a dozen sprigs of mistletoe one snowy Yule in Mirkwood; another one of them in a wood near a field of battle somewhere, gazing into each other's eyes with great love and promises of better times; and finally, of them in a white city of stone, dancing beneath hanging Yule-tide lanterns in a lovely garden, surrounded by evergreens and their beloved mistletoe. 

Opening his eyes as he pulled slowly away, Legolas understood what he had seen—his and Estel's futures, as well as the future of Middle-earth, were linked and that an obscure legend, discovered by the resourceful young adan, made it possible for this to be revealed to him. _I will be there for you...to guide and protect you; and one day, we will share our lives_. 

"Oh, my," Estel exclaimed, grinning goofily. "My..."

Legolas and Estel didn't know it, but they had an audience. The Lord and his children were smiling with tears in their eyes as they witness the kiss and rejoiced that their Estel was out of danger. "Welcome back, Young One—we are most relieved," Elrond said. Just then, all of Rivendell reverberated with bells and chimes, ringing in the first day of Yule.

Seeing the patient newly awakened, the golden Lord, Glorfindel raced out and began the peals and glorious ringing. When the saddened citizens inquired as to his actions, the usually subdued elf shouted out, "He has come back to us!" 

This and thousands of Elven voices singing provided a wonderful backdrop to the tears of joy and numerous embraces shared between the members of the House of Elrond and their dear friends. For years to come, all would remember _that_ particular Yule when their family's stability and happiness was sorely tested; but they would agree every year thereafter, that no matter how long each would live, they would never take lightly the love they shared—and they never did.

And as for what would happen between the golden Prince of Mirkwood and the Future King of Gondor...that is a tale for another time. 

The Beginning...


End file.
